In medical light source devices used in the medical treatment (including surgical operations), a light source is placed in a rear upper position of an operator (practitioner) to irradiate the affected part. In the medical treatment, in increasing a quantity (illuminance) of light to irradiate the part targeted for the treatment, the light quantity of the entire light is increased, but in the case where the light is secured and installed in the ceiling or the like of the treatment room, there is a case that a sufficient quantity of light does not reach the part targeted for the treatment due to a shadow and the like.
Therefore, it is also known that the operator such as a surgeon wears the light source device on the body such as the head to perform the medical treatment, and sufficient brightness is secured by the operator directly irradiating the part targeted for the treatment with light.
As such a type of light source device that the operator wears the device on the body, a battery built-in type portable LED light is known which is provided with a clip capable of being put in a breast pocket or a brim of a cap of the operator (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, known are configurations of a cap with a light in which the LED light is attached to the brim and a battery separate from the light is also stored in the cap (for example, see Patent Documents 2 and 3).